


Магазинчик ведьмы Гажос

by hisaribi



Series: ships and characters weeks 2017-2019 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Lawyer Peter Hale, M/M, Magic Shop, Magical Realism, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Magical Tattoos, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Has a Son, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Десять лет назад ведьма Гажос умерла, не оставив наследников. Однако, она наложила на свой магазинчик магических товаров проклятие - только её кровный родственник мог бы им управлять. К сожалению, закрытие магазинчика негативно сказалось на магическом районе, и никто ничего не мог с этим сделать.Питер нашёл Стайлза.





	Магазинчик ведьмы Гажос

**Author's Note:**

> Внезапный русский такой внезапный  
> Без бетинга  
> Так как это бинго, то оно вот такое вот и будет. А пока что, моя бинго-карточка выглядит [вот так вот](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DqLFEjeXgAEH2Mz.jpg)  
> Не спрашивайте, это очень медленный слоубёрн  
> А Томас выглядит как ребёнок из конца глубоководного горизонта с Диланом

Если Нью-Йорк считался неофициальной столицей супергероев, то Сан-Франциско стал неофициальным центром всего магического в Штатах. Бикон-Хиллз – один из районов, в которых магия открыто разрешена, да и сверхъестественные существа предпочитали жить там по нескольким причинам, от безопасности, которую этот район обеспечивал, и до благоприятной обстановки в целом. Конечно, официально о районе знали, но туда редко кто ходил, и ещё реже оказывался случайно.

Долгое время на главной улочке района, вокруг которого он и сформировался, существовал магический магазинчик ведьмы Гажос. Там можно было купить как защитные амулеты, так и книги и готовые зелья. Ведьма умерла бездетной, но наложила на то место проклятие – управлять магазинчиком дальше мог только кто-то из её семьи.

Когда пытался кто-то другой – ничего не получалось, всё время случалась какая-то беда, да и вообще управленцы могли умереть, что не очень хорошо отражалось на всём районе. Его запустение потихоньку отравляло всё вокруг.

Почти пять лет с последней попытки его открыть снова магазинчик стоял пустующим, пока Питеру Хейлу, работающему в адвокатской конторе Бикон-Хиллз, не пришло завещание ведьмы Гажос.

Как выяснилось, у неё была младшая сестра (Питер, на самом деле, её даже помнил, а ещё он помнил, что у сестры не было ни капли магии), и что у неё родился сын. Сын как раз вошёл в правильный возраст, чтобы унаследовать магазинчик. Питеру пришлось отложить многие дела на помощников, потому что ему было важно найти этого наследника самостоятельно.

Поиски выдались тяжёлыми, парня по имени Мечислав Стилински оказалось почти невозможно найти или выследить. Его последняя фотография была шестнадцати лет, и примерно тогда же след потерялся, что дало примерно семь лет разницы между подростком на фотографии и парнем, которого Питер искал.

В процессе он наткнулся на причину, по которой это было так сложно – коллекторы. Они искали его, чтобы выбить денежный долг, сумма звучала какой-то невозможной. Питер сказал, что он его адвокат, и чтобы они предоставили ему все бумаги, по которым они вообще пытаются выбить с него долг. Это немного ошарашило коллекторов, особенно когда Питер дал им визитку и сказал, направлять их сюда, и что они пойдут разбираться через суд. Возможно, этого было бы достаточно, чтобы от них избавиться на долгое время.

Питер решил взять с этого Мечислава ещё потом оплату за решение коллекторского долга, если, конечно, ему вообще удалось бы его найти. Он сомневался, конечно, что у него имелись бы деньги, но был готов сделать этот вклад в будущее.

Поиски продолжились ещё пару дней, пока сильный запах магии не привлёк Питера. Маленькая, крайне хорошо защищённая от немагического вмешательства квартирка в гетто. Питер собрался было звонить в офис, чтобы выяснить, какой магический идиот поселился так далеко от квартала, когда из здания вышел Мечислав Стилински с пятилетним ребёнком, рюкзаком и акулой из икеи. Выглядел он крайне помято и постоянно оглядывался. Когда Мечислав, которому явно не мешало бы побриться, заметил Питера, он подхватил ребёнка и пошёл быстрее.

– Эй, мистер Стилински, постойте! – окликнул Питер и пошёл следом.

От Мечислава пахло магией, поэтому, скорее всего, Питер смог бы его нагнать, даже если бы он пропал из вида, но рисковать не хотелось, мало ли какие трюки у него есть. То, что он не скрывался, означало либо что они никогда и не встречался с другими сверхъестественными существами и поэтому не научился прятать магию, либо что он не ожидал, что за ним придёт кто-то сверхъестественный. В любом случае, это играло Питеру на руку.

Бегать в костюме то ещё удовольствие, однако ему удалось нагнать парня прежде чем он успел скрыться в автобусе. Он перехватил его за рюкзак и дёрнул на себя, останавливая. Ребёнок, светловолосый мальчик, у него на руках пискнул и крепче прижался к, судя по схожему запаху, отцу.

– Слушайте, я говорил, что отдам деньги, когда они у меня появятся. У меня нет ничего – сразу затараторил Мечислав, даже не глядя на Питера. Никто не обратил на них внимания, видимо, подобное происходило часто, если не с ними, то с кем-то другим.

– Нет, я не за этим, – закатил глаза Питер. Он отпустил Мечислава и поправил пиджак. – Меня зовут Питер Хейл, я душеприказчик вашей тёти, Кэролин Гажос. Вас не так просто найти, мистер Стилински.

– Стайлз, – отрезал Мечислав. – Мистер Стилински этой мой отец, храни господь его душу, – последнее он буквально выплюнул. – Что, теперь мне с наследства даже мизерного придётся ещё и процент платить? Слушайте, у меня серьёзно нет денег, так что...

– Нет, – оборвал его Питер. – Мы можем проехать ко мне в офис, чтобы я зачитал вам её завещание?

– Никуда я с вами не поеду, – Стайлз – и что это вообще за имя – отступил.

Питер раздражённо приподнял правую губу, но затем выдохнул, успокаиваясь. Молодой человек перед ним имел все причины опасаться всех вокруг, главное было не принимать это на свой счёт. Тем более, Стайлз был теоретически необходим району.

– Ладно, давайте найдём кафе, сядем там и я вам его зачитаю.

Стайлз всё ещё крепко прижимал к себе ребёнка, который не пытался на него оглянуться и, кажется, прятал лицо. Даже смущённые дети так себя не вели, это был заученный жест.

– Я вам сказал, что у меня нет денег, – отрезал Стайлз.

– Я угощаю, и денег с вас за это не потребую, – предложил альтернативу Питер. Вряд ли бы Стайлз пустил его к себе в квартиру, и уж тем более не остался бы с ним наедине.

Стайлз наклонился к ребёнку и прошептал что-то-по польски. Конечно, родственники Кэролин говорили на этом языке, этого следовало ожидать. Мальчик согласился.

– Я не знаю здесь никаких кафе, но есть одно в паре остановок. Вам бы лучше ещё и забрать свою машину, район не самый лучший, – Стайлз кивнул в сторону улицы, с которой они пришли.

Питер поднял бровь, потому что он не говорил ничего про машину. Когда он окликнул Стайлза, машины рядом не было. Может, внешний вид Питера предполагал, что он приехал явно не на метро, а может что-то другое. За это он и не любил работать с магами – никогда не знал, чего от них ждать.

– Я не намерен вас выпускать из виду, а вы, видимо, не намерены садиться ко мне в машину, получается замкнутый круг, – Питер пожал плечами.

– У меня есть права, если я буду за рулём, а вы сидеть рядом, то я довезу.

Питер очень хотел отказаться, потому что это его машина, и доверять его кому-то… На самом деле, Стайлз не был немытым или вроде того, он производил впечатление бездомного, но таковым не являлся.

– Хорошо, но если попадём в аварию по вашей вине – платить будете вы.

Стайлз поджал губы и кивнул.

* * *

Они доехали за десять минут до небольшой забегаловки в паре остановок. По своей воле Питер бы никогда даже не остановился в подобном месте, но не похоже, что Стайлза это как-то волновало.

– Район здесь немного получше, но лишь немного, – сказал Стайлз, гася зажигание и отдавая ключи Питеру.

– Учту.

Они зашли в забегаловку, сели за ближайший к выходу столик, ребёнок ближе к окну и дальше от прохода, Стайлз рядом, Питер сел напротив. Они заказали немного, и только еду, ничего лишнего. Питер попросил себе просто бутилированной воды, которую не собирался открывать.

– Итак, как я и сказал, моё имя Питер Хейл и я являюсь душеприказчиком вашей тёти…

– Двоюродной бабки, – прервал его Стайлз.

– Простите? – Питер поднял брови.

– Кэролин Гажос моя двоюродная бабка, а не тётя. Она была сестрой моей бабушки, а не мамы.

Питер кивнул. Их родство не было указано в документе, однако имя было тем. Однако, Питер не подозревал, что между ними могла быть такая разница поколений.

– К слову вы даже у меня водительских не спросите или как? А то так запросто пришли, накормили, даже согласились вперёд оплатить.

– У магии очень запоминающийся и отличительный запах, мистер Стилински, – сказал Питер и сверкнул голубым глазами на секунду. Мальчик рядом со Стайлзом удивлённо вздохнул, а сам Стайлз побледнел. – Как родственники пахнут похоже, так и магия родственников не сильно отличается. Я знал вашу двоюродную бабку, у её магии был запоминающийся запах. К тому же, у вас, как у мага, должна быть татуировка в форме фамильного знака где-то на рёбрах, мы могли бы и её проверить, но мне достаточно запаха. Так что, мне не нужны ваши документы, по крайней мере пока мы не будем оформлять наследство.

Стайлз хмуро осмотрел Питера, видимо, пытаясь что-то понять. Ребёнок между тем наоборот расслабился и что-то говорил. Питер понимал отдельные слова и, в целом, скорее всего речь шла о том, как классно он только что посветил глазами.

Официантка принесла заказ и улыбнулась лопочащему ребёнку. Стайлз облизнул губы и с улыбкой перевёл внимание на него, погладил по голове и на польском же сказал, судя по всему, есть, так как мальчик принялся за еду.

– У меня нет документов, – сказал Стайлз, вся мягкость пропала с его лица, он снова напрягся. Питер кивнул.

– Последние записи о вас в официальных отчётах заканчиваются в семнадцать лет, и единственная фотография, которую мне удалось найти, вы в шестнадцать. Должен признаться, если бы не магия, то, скорее всего, я бы вас и не нашёл.

– Учту на будущее, – Стайлз даже не попытался улыбнуться Питеру и тоже стал есть. – В любом случае, читайте уже.

– Разумеется, – Питер достал из портфеля планшет. Он быстро открыл текст завещания ведьмы Гажос. – Оригинал на английском, но есть также письмо на польском, как вижу перевод вам не будет нужен.

Стайлз кивнул, не отрываясь от еды.

– Ваша двоюродная бабка владела магазинчиком в районе Бикон-Хиллз. Вы слышали о таком?

– Слухи только, – ответил Стайлз даже не пережёвывая до конца. – Ходили у бездомных, что там можно найти богатство, но не более.

– Это сверхъестественный район. Все живущие в нём либо сами являются сверхъестественными существами, либо же кем-то с ними близкими. Это безопасное место, так как случайные люди туда просто не могут попасть. Возможно, вы слышали эти слухи, потому что район звал вас таким образом, но пренебрегали ими.

– Боялся проснуться без почки в ванной со льдом, а ещё без ребёнка, – ответил Стайлз. Мальчик рассмеялся, выдавая, что английский он понимает.

– Понимаю, – согласился Питер. – Возвращаясь к вашей двоюродной бабке, она владела магазинчиком, специализирующемся на готовы амулетах и зельях, а также книгах и магических приспособлениях. К сожалению, десять лет назад она безвременно скончалась.

– И вы только сейчас меня нашли? Вау, херовый же из вас сыщик.

– Мы получили завещание всего пару недель назад и сразу же приступили к вашим поискам, так что сыщик из меня превосходный, – Стайлз фыркнул, Питер не стал на это обращать внимание. – Завещание пришло только когда наследник, то есть вы, вошёл в подходящий для наследования возраст и, полагаю, потенциал. Предвосхищая ваш вопрос, нет, вы не сможете продать магазин.

– Почему?

– Каролин Гажос перед смертью наложила на него проклятие, любой, кто не связан с ней семейными узами, не сможет там работать. Первые пять лет после её смерти люди, за неимением завещания, пытались снять проклятие или же начать работать там под его действием. Давайте сойдёмся на том, что ничем хорошим это не кончилось.

– Похоже на что-то, что сделал бы кто-то из моих родственников, – кивнул Стайлз, словно бы гордый за всю свою родню. Чёртовы маги.

– Не сомневаюсь. Проблема в том, что здание находится в самом сердце Бикон-Хиллз, и, к сожалению, с его закрытием район пришёл в упадок.

– Вы же не думаете, что я смогу возродить это или вроде того? Типа, я никогда магии не учился, работать продавцом я смогу, но так чтобы что-то делать больше этого – вообще не вариант.

– Вам и не придётся, – прервал его Питер. – По сути, от вас требуется только вернуться туда и открыть его, работать продавцом, если угодно. Обычно в этом магазине продавались вещи, сделанные самой Каролин, но многие товары делали другие. К тому же, у вас появится дом, работа и средства к существованию.

– Какие уж тут средства, если я должен буду ещё и за арендную плату и всё остальное, при этом полностью полагаясь на других?

– Вы будете освобождены от арендной платы и оплаты коммунальных услуг на три года, за это время мы поймём, сработало ли открытие, или же проблема в чём-то другом. Если сработало, вы будете работать без необходимости платить аренду ещё несколько лет, если же нет, вы перейдёте на ту же оплату, что ваши соседи.

– И в итоге, у нас три года, чтобы насладиться нормальной жизнью, а потом нужно будет снова выметаться, хорошо, понятно, – кивнул Стайлз. – Ладно, – Питер не успел ничего сказать. – Три года звучит хорошо. К слову, что вы там говорили про защиту?

– Об этом, – Питер усмехнулся. – Я нашёл сначала ищущих вас коллекторов, и только затем вас. Когда я потребовал настоящие законные основания вашего преследования, они немного стушевались, так что можете об этом не волноваться. После того, как мы подпишем бумаги, вы станете жителем Бикон-Хиллз, а значит, и окажетесь под защитой нашей адвокатской конторы, так что, если у них нет законных оснований и, если честно, я в этом сомневаюсь, мы сделаем так, чтобы они от вас отстали. Более того, вы являетесь частью нашего сообщества уже по праву рождения, так что, даже если с магазином что-то не выйдет, вам подберут квартиру.

– Ясно. Спасибо. До свидания, – Стайлз встал и потянул за собой ребёнка. Его запах сменился на душущую и всепоглощающую злость крайне быстро, что ошарашило. Питер заметил, как по столу пошли трещины. Он не врал, когда сказал, что никогда не учился магии, совсем не тренированный, и это плохо.

– Что не так? – поинтересовался Питер, вставая.

– Это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Слишком похоже на чудо. А чудеса не случаются с такими, как я, – Стайлз надел рюкзак, взял акулу в одну руку и сына за другую и повёл на выход.

Питер вздохнул, положил пару баксов чаевых и вышел следом. Фраза про “похоже на чудо, и со мной чудес не случается” от мага звучала немного иронично, но, с другой стороны, если для него магия это что-то настолько же естественное, как воздух, то не удивительно, что чудо и волшебство это две разные категории, хотя и интересный подход.

– Мистер Стилински, – он окликнул, но тот даже не обернулся. – Стайлз, – это заставило Стайлза посмотреть в его сторону.

Питер вздохнул и пошёл следом, быстро нагнав их. Почему-то Питера не сильно удивляло, что родственники ведьмы Гажос оказались настолько сложными и недоверчивыми. Была причина, по которой у неё не осталось потомков, хотя Питер и пытался не слишком погружаться в слухи.

– Я не буду притворяться, что понимаю вас или ваши обстоятельства, и также я не буду юлить и скажу, что вы нужны нам. Да, это может выглядеть слишком хорошо, и я не знаю какие же были предложения до этого, что теперь вы настолько мне не доверяете, но послушайте…

– Питер, – выдохнул Стайлз и остановился. – Семья Гажос была всегда большой, я знаю минимум о пяти родственниках, живущих в Штатах, и точно знаю, что одна из них живёт в Сан-Франциско, – горечь и яд в его голосе чуть не заставили Питера отступить. – Почему я?

– Потому что только ваше имя появилось на завещании Кэролин, и, я так подозреваю, только у вас есть магия. Так как магазин, всё же, именно на ней и держится, я предполагаю, вы единственный подходящий наследник.

– Херово, – сказал Стайлз и поморщился, когда ребёнок хихикнул.

– Я не вру вам, и, скорее всего, вы будете в состоянии защититься, если что-то окажется не так, поэтому, давайте просто съездите со мной и убедитесь, что я не вру.

– Если что-то случится с Томасом, я вас всех убью, – тихо сказал Стайлз. Это казалось была не угроза, а простой факт. Обычно Питер бы усмехнулся на такое, тем более что Стайлз был не обученным магом, но он кивнул, принимая это. Другая динамика.

Ну что же, теперь Питер знал, что ребёнка зовут Томас, это уже прогресс.

* * *

До квартала они добирались почти два часа из-за пробок. Зато стоило им свернуть с основной дороги, как они оказались одни. Стайлз, который почти скучающе смотрел в окно, пока Томас дремал в обнимку с акулой на заднем сидении, вздрогнул и обернулся.

– Вау, сильная защита, – сказал он.

– Как я и сказал, этот район безопасен для всех представителей сверхъестественного, – кивнул Питер. Он остановился, припарковавшись возле главной улочки, на которой почти никого не было. – Дальше пешком, эта улица пешеходная, – он сказал и вышел.

Стайлз ласково потряс Томаса и поговорил с ним на польском. Он вышел вместе с рюкзаком, акулой и ребёнком на руках. Дверь Питер закрыл сам.

– Наш офис находится здесь, – Питер указал на второе справа трёхэтажное здание. – Магазинчик ведьмы Гажос почти в самом центре, идёмте.

Стайлз не отставал, оглядываясь. Неприкрытый запах магии привлекал даже случайных зевак, в таком месте как это такая неприкрытая магия была только у детей. Они дошли до ещё одного трёхэтажного здания с забитыми досками окнами, бетонного, словно бы пустая коробка. Оно сильно выделялось на фоне других зданий и не походило по стилю ни на что. Даже краска давно облупилась, оставляя лишь пенобетонные блоки и забитые фанерой окна.

– Один из владельцев снёс оригинальное здание, надеясь избавиться от проклятия, и даже сменил землю под ним. Ничего не помогло, только вид испортил, – рассказал Питер.

– Уже меньше похоже на чудо, мне нравится, – кивнул Стайлз. Питер усмехнулся и покачал головой.

– Внутри чисто, но пусто. Там никого не было уже пять лет. На самом деле этажа четыре, один подземный. Мебель дадут в аренду, пока не сможете приобрести свою, соседние магазины.

– А то, что было в магазине до его сноса и продажи, где оно?

– Что-то распродали, что-то на складе лежит, что-то взяли себе жители района просто так. Здесь почти тридцать тысяч человек живёт, и работает около ста магических магазинов. Возможно, кто-то вернёт вещи, если вы попросите, у нас был список.

– А можно войти? – Стайлз спросил, однако, не у Питера.

Питер хотел было сказать, что ключи в офисе и им нужно вернуться, но дверь сама открылась. И это было ещё одним доказательством того, что он нашёл правильного человека. Стайлз открыл дверь шире и вошёл внутрь. Питер почувствовал слабое дрожание воздуха, словно бы дышать стало легче. Ему показалось, что Стайлз сказал что-то вроде “мы дома”, но он не был уверен.

Интерес владельцев соседних магазинчиков был заметен, но никто не подходил. Возможно на них так влияла Лидия, которую Питер чувствовал прямо за своей спиной.

– Он выглядит хуже, чем я ожидала, – сказала Лидия, когда Питер всё же обернулся.

– Судя по всему, он жил на улице и постоянно переезжал, ещё и с ребёнком. Думаю, он ещё прекрасно выглядит, – Питер пожал плечами. – Тем более, какая нам разница как он выглядит, если одно только его присутствие позволило вдохнуть полной грудью.

Питер пытался не сильно концентрироваться на внешности Стайлза, его волновала только работа, и всё же вопреки всему настороженный взгляд карих глаз не хотел так легко покидать сознание.

– Я отправлю Джордана пройтись по магазинам со списками того, что они взяли из магазинчика и не заплатили, – Лидия откинула волосы назад и направилась в сторону конторы, цокая каблуками.

Питер посмотрел на дом и встретился взглядом со Стайлзом. Тот расслабился, и впервые с момента их встречи выглядел спокойным.

– Тут нужен будет ремонт, и много защиты, а то местная совсем ни к чёрту, – он сказал.

– Район даст денег на ремонт первого этажа для открытия магазина, и, возможно, на вывеску, – кивнул Питер. – Но второй и третий этажи, а также подвал, всё будет на вас в дальнейшем.

– Ну разумеется, – фыркнул Стайлз и оставил рюкзак прямо на полу, каким-то образом умудрившись при этом не потревожить ребёнка, которого всё ещё держал. Он вышел и дверь захлопнулась за ним сама. – Думаю, нам нужно решить куда больше проблем, чем вам кажется.

– Нет такой проблемы, которую я и моя команда не смогли бы решить, – Питер усмехнулся.

Стайлз криво улыбнулся, словно бы принимая вызов.


End file.
